1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slant post base mounting mechanism for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of the slant post base mounting mechanism for correctly guiding the slant post base and maintaining a slant post base at a right angle in order to prevent from moving freely of an adjust screw.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus as shown in FIG. 1, a head drum 1 is arranged on a drum base 2 which forms with a base plate (not shown). Loading guide grooves 3 are provided in the drum base 2 on opposite sides of the head drum 1. Also, the loading guide grooves 3 positioned on the base plate are symmetrical to each other.
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of tape loading posts 8 vertically project from slant post bases 4 guided through the guide grooves 3, and have cylindrical surfaces at the lower end thereof. A tape is guided along the loading guide grooves 3 according to the movement of the slant post base 4.
V-type stoppers 6 having mounting grooves 6a are provided at ends of both of the guide grooves 3 in order to regulate the movement of the slant post bases 4.
Also, guide rollers 10 are located at the both sides of the upper surfaces of each of the slant post bases 4. A pair of slant posts 9 are also fixed at predetermined portions of the upper surfaces of the slant post bases 4.
Generally, in the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a 8 mm camcorder, it becomes necessary to maintain the slant post base 4 at a right angle and to correctly locate a mounting groove 6a of the V-type stopper 6 in order to provide clear and accurate picture quality on the screen.
Now, a typical embodiment of the conventional slant post base mounting mechanism will be described hereinafter.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a pair of adjusting screws 11 are inserted to the V-type stopper 6 and lower surface of the adjusting screw 11 in FIG. 2 in such a way that they diverge toward a protruded supporting portion 12. The protruded supporting portion 12 is located at an upper surface of the slant post base 4.
The slant post base 4 contacts with the mounting groove 6a of the V-type stopper 6, and the lower surface of the adjusting screw 11 also contacts the protruded supporting portion 12 of the slant post base 4, thereby guiding the slant post base 4.
In case with adjusting a right angle of the adjusting screw 11, the protruded supporting portion 12 is contacted with the lower surface 11a of the adjusting screw 11. At this time, the slant post base won't quite reach at a predetermined position because an abrasion occurs between the lower surface 11a of the adjusting screw 11 and the protruded supporting portion 12 of the slant post base 4.
This type of the conventional slant post mounting mechanism has no means for preventing free movement of the adjusting screw 11, so that the slant post base 4 can not be maintained at the right angle and thus a predetermined angle of the slant post base 4 is deviated.
In order to prevent the deviation of a direction angle of the slant post base 4, it is necessary to utilize a fastening compound.
As a result, there are problems associated with the increase of the manufacturing cost.